Shadowhunters Academy
by HappyMoMo
Summary: When the new generation of shadowhunters comes, with possibly even more drama than the original, who will stick together and who will fall apart? Will new friendships be made? Will old ones break? Or will there be both? How will Lexi, Genna, and Jess end up having to work together with the others?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their own ideas of what a 'dream school' will be like. Lexi's was this amazing place where the dorms would be full of students happy to be there, and there would be fields of green, ready to be used to train on, and so many other amazing things. Shadowhunters Academy was basically nothing like what she imagined. Outside of the school it was very… dull. There were almost no colors except for the blue sky above, and the green grass below. The campus seemed to be almost empty. Lexi went into the girl's' dorm and saw that there still weren't many people there. Though the outside was awful, the inside of the dorm wasn't. It was actually quite nice. The furniture was new and unused, everything was bright and cheery as if the person who decorated it forgot that, we _are_ girls, we are first and foremost shadowhunters.

"Alexia Ashdown?" Said an unfamiliar female voice from behind her. She turned to see who had said her name. There was a girl standing before her with dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes. She had a friendly, and happy sort of face. She smiled. "Oh, good. You're Alexia. That would have been awkward if you were someone else." Lexi smiled at her nervous ramble. "Well, I'm Aline Penhallow, you're dorm matron, just call me Aline, though."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you." Lexi looked down at her luggage, then back up at Aline. "What room am I in?"

"Oh, by the Angel, I can't believe I forgot to tell you." She looks at the clipboard in her hand and scans it. "Alright, Alexia, you were originally supposed to be in room seventy-two by yourself, but you got reassigned to room…" She looks down again and trail her finger down the paper, searching for something. "Ninety-five.""Thanks," Lexi said, wondering why she randomly got reassigned to a different room. She grabbed the handle of her suitcases and started to make her way to the stairs leading to the rooms. Before she could take more than five steps, Aline called to her again.

"Oh, Alexia, about room ninety-five…." Lexi looked back at her over her shoulder to see her face. It looked uncertain and apologetic. Lexi got this nervous feeling in her gut as she turned back around, knowing that face isn't a good sign. Probably bad news.

"Yes?" She said skeptically. Aline hesitated. _By the Angel,_ Lexi thought. _This really must not be good._ _But what could it be?_ "Aline, just tell me already, these bags aren't going to get to my room on their own."

She smiled at her sarcasm. _Wow,_ Lexi thought. _She must be used to kids. If I said something like that at home, I'd likely be grounded._ "Well, as you know, this is the high school dormitory and the Headmistress separates the grades to different floors, but this year the amount of ninth graders has gone up immensely and they won't fit on just the first floor so… they are getting half of yours and you all have to share a room with at least two other people." She said this all in a ramble like she was dreading her reaction….

 _Ugh_ , Lexi thought. _One of the good things about coming here is that I finally won't have to share a room with Ryan._ But of course she would never say that outloud to Aline, she seemed too nice.

"Okay," she said out loud, instead. "Who am I sharing a room with?"

"Oh, good, you aren't angry. I was a bit afraid there that you would be angry," Aline said and looked back down at her clipboard checking something else. "Well, Alexia, it looks like you will be sharing a room with two people. Let's see here…" She read two names off of the list. "Jessica Carstairs and… Genevieve-"

"-Blueheart?" Lexi filled in for her.

Aline snapped her head back up to face her, startled.

"Umm… yeah. Yes, how did you know?"

"I _know_ because I live with her. Outside of school." Lexi could not believe this was happening. What were the odds? She finally gets rid of _Ryan,_ just to have to share a room with _Genna_? What next, her parents turn out to be teachers?

* * *

Genna couldn't wait to start at Shadowhunter Academy. Unlike her friends and family, she actually _liked_ school. Well, maybe she didn't _like_ it, but she loved starting a new year. Every new school year was full of new opportunities. Who would want to pass _that_ up?

She had woken up early that morning, too excited to eat breakfast. Buzzing and fluttering around the kitchen, she was like a human butterfly, somehow wrapped up in her thoughts and still on earth at the same time.

Already dressed, Genna grabbed a waffle off the table, gave both of her parents a quick kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

Right after that she remembered her three bags of luggage and she went back inside to retrieve _then_ she was on her way to the beginning of a brand new year of love and life. Of friends she could possibly end up spending her entire life with, and maybe secrets and adventures and something special she had never even thought of.

Pshh, and to think that Lexi called her _sappy_ and _attention-seeking._

She had walked to the front desk with a big smile on her face, which probably scared the office woman.

She was pretty, with dark brown hair and eyes. And raised eyebrows at the sight of this giddy young girl.

"Hello." She said, glancing down at the stack of papers at her desk. "Name?"

"Genevieve Blueheart, ma'am. "

The woman looked up at her, curiously.

"Alright." She opened up a drawer and pulled out a brown clipboard. "Room ninety-five."

Genna frowned. No name? No smile? No life-changing matron-given advice for a young and intuitive mind?

She shrugged.

Her room was perfect. Or at least it was in her opinion. It was almost twice as big as her old room back at the Ashdowns'. A light beige colored paint covered the walls. Perhaps she'd go over them with shades of blue and silver, with permission from her roommate of course. Oh yeah, and the administration too.

Soft carpeting… large windows… scented soaps in the bathroom? Oh yeah. She was going to _love_ living here.

The carpet was currently the color of a wolf's fur. Genna would have to bring in some colorful rugs to lighten things up.

One thing confused her, though. There were three bunk-sized beds, lined up against the west wall, opposite the bathroom.

Why three? To Genna's knowledge, the usual number of girls sharing a dorm room was two. Why were there three beds in the room? Genna had thought that she would only have one roommate.

Genna was looking around and exploring the room when the door opened. She turned to see who her roommate was. She gasped. For what seemed like eternity compacted into a couple of seconds, she was staring into the striking blue eyes of her adoptive sister.

" _Lexi?!_ What are you doing here?"

Genna couldn't tell whether she was happy, or disappointed. One thing was for sure though, she was thoroughly astonished.

On the negative side, Lexi looked mad. Very mad. The fists at her sides were clenched tight, and her shoulders were set back rigidly, like they had been the time Ryan had thrown her favorite leather jacket into the dryer, resulting in it becoming too small for even Genna's petite little sister to wear. By the end of the week, he had been complemented by the senior citizens around the block again and again on his "tasteful" pink hair. Although the shaved eyebrows really set the whole look off.

Alexia Ashdown wasn't mad. She was furious. And Genna and everyone who had ever stayed in the Ashdown house knew that nothing good could possibly come out of _that._

* * *

Jess was not having the best day. She had woken up happy, and eager for the day that was to come. But when she went to brush her hair in front of the mirror… yikes.

Her little sister, Chloe, had put baby powder in her hair. And it was _everywhere._ Her usual silky brown hair was now the color of dirty snow. Who wants dirty snow for hair? And on the first day of school? Ugh, _Chloe._ Now she would have to take a really quick shower, and risk being late. Thankfully her mom had badgered her until she had finished all of her packing the previous night. So she didn't have _that_ to worry about.

Jess quickly ran into the bathroom and showered as fast as she could.

Granted, it took around three or four shampoo washes to remove every last puff of powder, but determination (and also fear of her angry mother's wrath for being late on the first day) kept the adrenaline pumping. She was out in five minutes. She was dressed in another two and a half.

With messy, not yet dry hair, a purple cardigan and yoga pants, she grabbed her two bags, a green apple, and shot one last glare at her "wonderful" little sister as she tripped her way out the door and into a brand new world.

When Jess arrived at the massive school of Shadowhunters Academy, she was breathless, bruised and scratched up, from running up the twisting paths leading all over the campus.

Thorn covered vines had occupied every inch of the southern pathways, and she had quickly become _closely acquainted_ with each one of them. She got to the girls dorm panting and sweaty. _So much for that shower,_ she thought bitterly.

Making her way into the building, she quickly scanned the lobby for someone who could lead her to her dorm room. There was only one person who was in the lobby. She was on the shorter side, and had brown hair, with brown eyes. She also looked as if she was waiting for someone…

Suddenly, the woman looked up from her clipboard and noticed Jess standing there for the first time and looked into the eyes of the run down teenage girl, whose facial expression could only be described as; "deer caught in the headlights," for the first time. She got up and walked over to her, not looking happy in the least.

"Are you Jessica Carstairs?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Jess couldn't seem to make her mouth form words so she simply nodded in answer to the scary looking lady's question. "By the Angel, where have you been? All of the students for this dorm are already here and in their rooms unpacking!" The lady was practically shouting at her. All of a sudden, she seemed to take in Jess's appearance, her eyes scanning over the bruises and scratches.

"You took the south paths?"

"Yeah." Jess took a deep breath.

The woman sympathized her expression and apologized."I'm sorry Ms. Carstairs, my name is Aline Penhallow and it has been a rough and worrisome morning." She took a deep breath and added, "Your room is number ninety-five and you'll be sharing it with Genevieve Blueheart and Alexia Ashdown. Have a nice day." She then went back to her chair, crossed something off her clipboard and didn't say another word.

Jess took her bags and went up to her new room, eager to meet her new roommates. Hopefully the rest of her day wouldn't be as horrid as the beginning.

As Jess walked up the hallway, she counted the golden numbers engraved into the doors. _Eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four,_ and finally room ninety-five.

 _Please be better than Chloe,_ she thought. _Anything better than Chloe…_ She cautiously opened her door to - a stand off?

Two girls - who must have been Alexia Ashdown and Genevieve Blueheart - were standing directly across from each other. The tall blonde one had piercing blue eyes and a look of fury upon her face. The other was shorter, and had black hair with gray-ish eyes and had her chin up high. It all looked like trouble.

 _Uh oh,_ Jess thought to herself. _I miss Chloe._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all! Hope you enjoy and review if you'd like. We can always use more feedback. Tell us what you think, more content coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi was flabbergasted. _How could someone in the administration office possibly_ _be stupid enough to put_ Genna _as my roommate for the next_ three years _?!_ Lexi thought angrily to herself. She looked her adoptive sister straight in the eyes.

"What the hell." Lexi said with deadly calm in her voice, pronouncing every word with venom. According to Ryan and her mother that is part of the reason she's so terrifying when she's mad. And right now, she was everything but happy. "I need you to go downstairs _right now,_ and tell Aline that you want to transfer dorm rooms. I don't care what you have to say to get it done, but you better do it, or mark my words, I _swear_ , when you wake up tomorrow morning-"

"- _Okay!_ "

Lexi whipped around to face the girl who had dared to interrupt her mid-threat, prepared to snarl. To the girl's credit, she didn't flinch back, only widened her eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her. _So she's tough,_ thought Lexi. _Doesn't mean I'll go easy on her._

"Who," she spoke icily, "might _you_ be?" The girl jumped at the thought of the Lexi's wrath being turned to her.

Genna snorted. "Obviously, she's our other roommate." Lexi slowly turned back around to face her. She was still what her family like to call, 'scary calm'. And she was _not_ done with Genna yet.

" _You._ " She started. " _You-"_

"-So!" Said Genna quickly with a smile, to the girl standing awkwardly in the doorway. "What's your name? I'm Genevieve Blueheart."

"Jessica…" said the girl hesitantly. "But you can call me Jess…"

"Cool!" Genna took a step towards the door. "Come on in, Jess! We're all roomies here!" She shot a forced smile at Lexi, who was still fuming silently. Jess glanced at Lexi quickly and then stepped inside the dorm room, setting her bags down next to what she must have assumed was her bed, since it was the only one still empty.

"So, Jess!" Said Genna brightly, though she seemed to be forcing that as well. Jess turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's your opinion on marshmallows?" Jess smiled slightly.

"Love them?"

"Congrats! You made the cut!" She walked over to her and gave her a grin. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I hate marshmallows," said Lexi, burning holes into Genna's back with the intensity of her glare. "And why haven't you gone and talked to Aline yet?" She smiled sweetly and walked up to them. She took a lock of Genna's fair hair between her fingers and started twirling it. "I thought you liked your hair. Maybe I was mistaken?" Genna gaped at her.

"You know how much I love my hair, Lexi! Just like you love yours! By the way, keep in mind how close I am with Xander. And the collection of hair dye he happens to have."

"Ooh, scary!" She mocked Genna. Now she walked over to Jess, who had taken a few steps back from them. "What about your new _bestie_? Does she love her hair as well?" Jess bit her lip. Genna rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Okay, okay. Don't be so rude to the girl, she just got here." She walked over to the two girls and faced her adoptive sister. "You know I don't like conflict anyways. Maybe this whole 'rooming together' thing is gonna be good."

"How could _this_ ," Lexi gestured between them. " _Ever_ be good? We both know one of us is going to snap and end up giving the other a black eye, or a broken nose! Though, that will most likely be me…."

" _Whatever!"_ Exclaimed Genna. "Lexi! We're sisters! I don't know what you really think of me, but I am looking _forward_ to the next three years! I actually _like_ you!" She threw up her hands and put on a desperate expression. "I don't know _why_ you're so mad!" She glanced over at Jess. "And I'm sorry that you walked into this, Jess…" she turned to Lexi one last time. "We shouldn't be fighting like this."

Lexi looked Genna straight in the eyes, and said so calmly and expressionlessly you wouldn't believe she was just yelling. "You're right, Genna. You _don't_ know why I'm mad." And with that she turned and walked over to her bed, the one farthest from Genna's, and started to unpack without another word to either of them.

Genna, who had been silent for at least a minute, looked over at Lexi with no expression in her gray eyes. Then she looked at Jess, next to her, and gave her a small smile as she started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked quietly.

Genna looked away, her hands shaking. "Anywhere but here."

After a moment's hesitation, Jess ran after her. Anywhere but here sounded pretty good. When the door closed behind them Lexi let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and sat down on her bed. She reached into her suitcase and rummaged through it's contents until she hit something hard laying on the bottom. It was a picture frame. And the picture inside it held one of the best memories ever. It was a picture of her and all of her sibling, it was the first Halloween Genna and her siblings had ever spent with the Ashdowns. Lexi, Genna, and her little sister all had matching costumes of the Powerpuff Girls. The three boys were dressed as power rangers and had little fake weapons. They all looked so happy. She looked happy.

Lexi smiled slightly at the memory. Then she put the picture in the drawer of her nightstand where no one would look.

* * *

Genna was walking down the hallway when she heard footsteps behind her and someone call her name.

She looked over her shoulder to find Jess jogging towards her.

"Genevieve! Wait!"

Genna slowed down in order to let her catch up. She was walking pretty fast away from that horrible room. _No,_ she thought. _It's not the room that's horrible. It's the person who we left inside it._

Jess finally caught up to her, panting slightly and wiping her hands on her leggings.

" _Wow!"_ she said, looking at Genna. "You are _fast,_ aren't you? How did you get so fast, Genevieve?"

Genna smiled slightly.

"Anyone's fast when they're running from troubles." She looked down at her scuffed up converse once again and they walked in unison. "And you can call me Genna. Everyone does."

"Even your sister?" Genna froze mid step and looked up at Jess suspiciously.

"How did you know that Lexi was my sister?" She asked slowly. Jess smiled sheepishly.

"I'm pretty perceptive. And also because you said so earlier when you two were arguing." Genna's face fell.

"Oh, right." She looked away, glaring at the wall. "You heard all that."

She looked back down at her shoes.

Could she trust this girl? They'd just met. What if she was like _Lexi?_ What if she took her side?

She didn't know what had come over her in the dorm room. Under normal circumstances, she would have mentally curled up into a little ball of introversion and stayed there until things grew more comfortable. But with all the hostility Lexi was putting off... she wanted Jess to feel welcome. It must have been hard to walk into _that_ on your first day of school.

She looked up at her again. Jess was also looking away now, blinking quickly. _No,_ Genna thought. _No. She would've said something by now. I think I can talk to her._

"She's not my real sister, you know." Jess looked back at her, raising an eyebrow like she had earlier at Lexi.

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yup." Genna chuckled to herself. "Though she might be rubbing off on me just a bit." Her smile faded. She sighed. "Her family adopted me."

"Really?" Said Jess as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Uh huh. Me, and my little brother and sister. Our parents were killed in the Uprising." Genna still wasn't sure if she could trust Jess. But she wasn't being awful. And that was a step up.

"Oh." said Jess, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Genna said. "It was a long time ago, I barely remember them."

Jess had nothing to say to that. So they kept walking in silence, for a few minutes. Genna pulled the sleeves of her sweater farther up over her hands, trying to hide herself; make herself less apparent in front of this girl that she'd just met. She always said too much. Glancing over at the girl in question, she noticed Jess deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Jess asked. She added quickly, "You and Lexi, I mean."

Genna was still quiet. About a minute later, she answered. "Sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes. We fight sometimes." She smirked. "Me and Lexi, I mean."

Jess blushed. "Oh. Right. What's this one about?"

"I thought you were pretty perspective?"

Jess grinned. "Okay, so you two got assigned as roommates and Lexi isn't very fond of the idea. In fact from what I could tell she hated it."

Genna smiled. "There you go, now you're starting to get the impossible relationship me and Lexi share." They walked for another minute, until they ended up in front of… their dorm room. They'd both forgotten that they'd eventually end up back there. The hallway was a square.

Genna set her hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it. She set her head against the door slowly. All of a sudden, her body wouldn't move. Every motion seemed to take all the energy out of her. She breathed.

"What do you think's going to happen?" She said quietly. She loved Lexi. Of course she did. But Genna knew how she got when she was angry, and she wasn't just angry. She was furious. Everyone who had ever lived in the Ashdown household knew that nothing good could possibly come out of _that._

" I think that you two will make up eventually, that's what sisters do. I would know. I have one." Then she leaned into Genna's ear and whispered, "Even though you guys aren't related by blood, I bet she still loves you like an actual sister. And I can tell that you do too." She leaned back.

Genna sighed. "Sometimes... I think she _hates_ me. Hates the fact that I ever set foot into her house." They were both silent. Genna sighed again. She seemed to do that a lot these days. She had been _so_ excited for school to begin again. More friends, more experiences, more life... She was supposed to be the optimist. She tried again.

"I just remembered," she said to Jess into the open air, her voice slipping with every word. She was tired. But she would try.

"What?" She heard Jess say.

"She doesn't really hate marshmallows."

* * *

Jess was happy that she was able to cheer up Genna a little. But when they stepped into the room and looked around she noticed something… Lexi wasn't there.

Jess heard Genna gasp. "Where'd she go?!" Jess turned to look at her but she was already pacing around the room.

"Uh… I have no idea." Jess said honestly looking around the room as well. Lexi was fast and efficient. She had already unpacked all of her things and put them away. And her part looked impeccable compared to the scattered mass of mess from Jess's and Genna's beds.

"This is _bad_." Jess snapped out of her stupor and turned back to look at Genna, who was still pacing.

"This is _bad, bad, bad!_ This is _Lexi_ we're talking about! And she's _mad_! There's no telling _what_ she'll do when she's _mad!_ She could be anywhere! Any-" she paused and looked up with horror on her face. Jess walked over to her quickly.

"What? Do you know where she could-"

" _Orientation!_ " Genna grabbed Jess's shoulders and shook her back and forth maniacally. " _We're supposed to be at orientation!_ "

Jess was a bit freaked out now. "Orientation? There's an ori-"

"No time to explain, girl!" Genna grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. "We have to go!" And just like that, they were out the door.

As Genna was pulling Jess across the campus, she noticed that it was deserted. The halls of the dorm, the lobby, even the fields and walkways were all completely empty. No one was anywhere to be seen. They were _all_ at orientation, except for two. Genna and Jess were the only ones who weren't. This was bad. Very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi was walking into the gymnasium when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around to see Zoeey Lovelace walking up to her. Zo was walking with a few other kids in Lexi's grade that she instantly recognized. She was with Roquella - Roxy - Goldhallow, Taffeta - Taffy - Bloodhunter, Marco - Marc - Whiteshaw, and Justin Rockshall.

She slowed down in order to let them catch up, which was a bad idea because they were walking slowly. Lexi changed her mind and decided to walk to them.

"Hello, weirdos'," she says when she reaches them.

"Hey, don't be mean." Marco chastised, smiling. "How has your day been so far? You get good roommates?"

Lexi groaned. "What's your definition of 'good'?"

All of her friends could tell that she didn't like her roommates in the least. But Marco still answered her question, with a little confusion. "Um, I didn't think that I had to specify. Who are they and do you like them?"

"Well, my roommates names are Jessica Carstairs and… Genevieve Blueheart. And no, I do not like them! Me and Genna were arguing when the other one came in and she jumped in and took Genna's side basically right away. It was _so_ not fair. She didn't even bother to see _my_ side of what had happened. She went for the 'oh so pure one'." Lexi looked up to the ceiling and stopped to take a breath after her rant, but also to let her friends answer to that. But when she looked at them again, they all seemed to be speechless.

Justin cleared his throat after a long moment of silence. "Let's go find some seats, shall we?" He asked gallantly, which made them all laugh and broke the tension.

"Well, _that_ happened," Zo whispered into Lexi's ear as she rolled her eyes.

They found seats five rows from the back, making sure it was far away from the stage. Headmistress Lightwood was kind of scary during these things, they knew from experience.

About ten minutes into the orientation, the doors opened loudly with a creak. Everyone turned in their chairs to see what was happening. Lexi nearly snorted with laughter.

Genna and Jess were late to orientation and everyone knew it was mandatory for all grades. _Oh, by the Angel,_ Lexi thought, still trying to contain her laughter. _How could they forget orientation?_ All of her friends were trying not to laugh, because truly, it was funny that they were late, and had interrupted the Headmistress mid sentence. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing, mostly because of the looks on the girls' faces about having the _whole school_ staring at them. Everyone followed suit and started snickering. Even Headmistress Lightwood looked up.

Lexi saw Jess looking at the ceiling, embarrassed. Genna was blushing bright red and muttered something to Jess, as she pulled her away from the door and into some seats near the west side of the room.

 _And who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?_ Thought Lexi, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Genna was mortified. _Mortified_ didn't even begin to describe her utter humiliation. She was Genevieve Blueheart! She wasn't supposed to miss orientation! How could she forget about orientation?!

 _Lexi,_ she thought. _It was that stupid fight!_

She and Jess had quickly gotten out of the doorway and sunken into a couple of vacant seats on the west side. Anything but stand there like mannequins and be laughed at by the entire student body.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," whispered Jess from next to her. Genna knew she was just trying to make her feel better. She could see Jess's hands shaking from embarrassment.

Genna stared.

"Fine?" she whisper-screamed. " _Fine?_ You think everything going to be _fine?! Have you even_ met _me?"_

"About half an hour ago, yes." Jess raised an eyebrow as she spoke sarcastically. She seemed to do that a lot. "You know what I mean, Genna. I'm sure this whole thing will just blow over in a few days. As in, it'll be fine."

It suddenly occurred to Genna that they were the only voices being heard in the room. Hesitantly, she lifted her head from where it was ducked in the shadow of the seat in front of her. The room, in fact, was silent, and then it wasn't.

"I'm sorry young lady, was my _teaching_ interrupting your _conversation_? Was it that so important you had to be late and interrupt important information? " Headmistress Lightwood's voice rang out through the speakers that were placed in various locations throughout the gym. "If so, let me give you my _sincerest apologies._ " She glared at them through small glasses perched upon her nose. She was definitely a leader. Genna doubted anyone would dare to question her authority - correction, she knew no one would dare question this woman's authority... _ever_. A younger woman who Genna recognized as Aline Penhallow stood next to her. To her shock, she was staring directly at Jessica, rather than the both of them.

"Miss _Carstairs,_ isn't it?" She spoke suddenly, with a cold note in her voice. Genna felt Jess nod silently beside her. "You were late this morning as well. I see this is becoming a _pattern_ of sorts, and a very dangerous one at that." She narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you stay out of trouble. And pay _very close attention_ to this orientation. Or there will be consequences to your actions. Is that clear, Miss Carstairs?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Jess quietly.

"You as well, Miss Blueheart?"

Genna was surprised she remembered her, given that she barely glanced at her when she had first entered the building. Nonetheless, she knew Ms. Penhallow was a force to be reckoned with , and very much didn't want Headmistress Lightwood to talk to them.

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

After the orientation had finished, the students were given an hour of free time before the official tour, exclusively for the freshmen.

Unlike the rest of the students in the gym, Jess and Genna remained in their seats, still trying to come down from their pedestal of public humiliation.

All of a sudden, Genna felt a rough tap on her shoulder.

"Girl! Where have you been?!"

It was none other than Marlow Whitescar, with a look of disbelief shining in her pale blue eyes.

" _Marles!_ " said Genna, eyes shining as she all but strangulated her close friend with one of her famous bear hugs. "I can't believe it! Where have _you_ been?! When did you get back? How was Paris?! Did you eat any slugs?"

Marlow laughed at the antics of her ever excitable friend. Or at least she tried, with what oxygen she had left after being almost-strangled by said ever excitable friend. After finally de-tangling herself from Genna, she smiled brightly and answered the question.

"It was _so_ _cool!_ French cafes, french guys, french _french fries!_ It was pretty dang _awesome!_ " Genna laughed.

"Wow, Marles! That sounds amazing! I can't believe that Marco didn't go with you!"

"Yeah, same. He said something about not wanting to go on some 'girly trip' to a 'girly place' with 'girls'. Ugh, he's such a _guy_ sometimes."

"Right?"

Marlow glanced over to Jess, who was standing awkwardly beside Genna.

"Uh, hi. Are you new here? Name's Marlow." she smiled politely at the girl. Jess smiled slowly.

"Umm, yes. Well, no. Kind of, I guess. I mean, I used to live here, when I was a little kid. But then, um, my dad moved to live in Shanghai, so um, yeah." She stammered out as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "And then we moved back. Here. A couple months ago." She took a breath. "Yeah."

Marlow grinned to ease the tension. "That's pretty cool. Shanghai? _Awesome_!" She paused, looking confused for a moment. Then she grinned even wider. "Wait. Isn't that where Professor Carstairs is from…?"

Jess smiled softly. "Yup. He's my ancestor. We talk."

Marlow laughed. " _Wicked._ He's hot."

Jess paled. "Umm, what? Uh…"

Marlow laughed again, grabbing her sides. "You should see the look on your face! _Priceless!"_ Jess chuckled hesitantly. "Don't be so nervous. We're pretty weird. So you're gonna have to get used to it if you wanna hang with us. You're probably cooler than all of us combined times ten."

Genna smirked. "Says _you."_

"Uh huh." Marlow laughed again. "Jessica Carstairs, huh?"

Jess could only nod. Marlow continued to smile.

"Wicked." Jess grinned.

Suddenly, they all heard a male voice yelling something incoherently across the room. Marlow groaned.

"Ugh. It's my stupid brother." She turned around, glancing to where Marco Whitescar was being cornered by Tucker Penhallow, with Austin Wayland shaking his head and laughing just behind him. Marco, an easygoing guy, was probably standing his ground for his best friend Justin, who got himself into trouble quite often.

Marlow sighed. "Messing with the secretary's son on the first day of school. Shame." She turned back to Genna and Jess. "That's what I get for being the older twin. I'd better go get him outta there. See you guys later!"

The girls watched her as she strutted over to the boys and started telling them off fearlessly. Jess shook her head in astonishment.

"What is it?" Asked Genna.

"That's your friend?" Jess said, looking at her with wide eyes. Genna chuckled.

"Marles? Yeah. One of the best. She's pretty out there."

Jess stared. "Yeah." she looked back over to where the twins were, and saw Marlow dragging Marco off by… his ear? She smiled.

"Yeah. She really is."

Jess was laughing hysterically at something that Genna had just said about the twins, when she heard laughter that was a lot louder than her own.

She looked over to the east side and saw a group of kids, Lexi being one of them. They all seemed to be cracking up at something she said, since she was smirking. Jess turned back to Genna, who was now also looking at the group.

"So… who are they?"

Genna was wearing what Jess had quickly recognized to be her poker face, where she wiped it of all expression, leaving a blank mask of neutrality. "Lexi's friends." Jess looked back at them.

"Oh."

"Most of them are my friends too. It's just… well, I don't know."

There was a short girl standing next to Lexi, who wore stylish black glasses and had teal blue hair. She was giggling with another girl, who was taller than Lexi with strawberry blonde hair that ran in ringlets down her back. Another girl with dark purple hair stood across from the three girls, chuckling and shaking her head as she looked back to the phone in her hand. A brown haired boy wearing a green shirt was clutching at his sides, laughter spewing out of him like a fountain.

Suddenly, Lexi looked up and saw Jess and Genna standing alone near empty chairs, staring at her. She smirked and said something to the group. And then the two groups were one.

"Hey, sis!" Said Lexi, smiling somewhat condescendingly.

Genna offered a small smile. "Hi, Lexi."

The girl with the strawberry blonde hair smiled widely at the two girls. She was the only one of the girls with a dress on, which was a soft pink with a firm bow in the front. Her small feet, in dainty ballet flats, flittered back and forth on the occasion, seemingly through some basic dances positions. None of the others batted an eyelash, so it must've been the norm.

"Hey, Genna!" The girl giggled and waved. "Is this your new roommate?"

Genna smiled bigger. "Yeah, Zo." She gestured to Jess. "This is Jess! She's new here." Jess waved. Zo chuckled.

"Haha, I know. Remember the whole 'Miss Carstairs' fiasco?" She turned to Jess. "Oh, man. Being chewed out by Penhallow on the first day? Respect, girl!" She grinned.

Lexi looked at Zoeey sharply.

Okay, thought Jess, still smiling. She seems alright.

The girl with the teal hair, who hadn't originally come up with the group, jogged over suddenly, panting. She wore a jean jacket over a sarcastic tank top, (In memory of when I cared. Fancy.) and cool patterned leggings. Though what really caught Jess's attention was her eyes. She couldn't place the color, which bothered her a bit, (though it was pretty interesting) and they seemed to shift and turn from green to brown to gray to green-ish brown to green again.

"Sorry guys! I was saying hi to Mae. I haven't seen her since Christmas. Oh hi, Genna!" Genna laughed.

"Taffeta Bloodhunter. Good to see you." They fist bumped. Taffy turned to Roxy, the girl with the purple hair who was standing next to Zo.

"Mae's looking for you. Something about accidentally spilling your new hair dye?"

Roxy's eyes widened. Jess heard her grumble under her breath as she marched her way over to where an red-ish, brown-ish haired older girl (who must've been Mae) was waving nervously with a smile, next to a tall boy with blonde hair. Taffy laughed heartily and turned back to Genna.

"So what's up?"

Genna jumped. She had been watching the little scene as well.

"This is Jessica Carstairs, our new roommate."

"Oh right! Lexi was just talking about-"

"Taffy." Lexi says fiercely. She looks at Genna. "Alright, Genna, let's cut the crap. You were late to orientation! If Mom finds out you are so dead!"

Genna gulped. "Well, who says she has to find out?" Jess could hear the hopeful note in her voice. Lexi only smiled. Is she still mad from earlier? Jess thought.

"Maybe I do," Lexi answered with another big smirk.

Genna bit her lip but said nothing, her eyebrows furrowing. She opened her mouth, then closed it again quickly.

Jess fumed lightly on the inside. Who did this girl think she was? Genna had been nothing but kind since they'd met earlier that morning.

Before she knew what she was doing, Jess took a step towards Lexi and put herself between the two sisters. "That's not gonna happen."

"Says who?" Lexi asked while Taffy and Zo flanked her sides, looking somewhat overwhelmed but ever loyal.

Jess and Lexi took another step towards each other and glared. "I say," Jess answered glaring and taking another step towards Lexi. Lexi opened her mouth to reply but then they heard footsteps coming from the side of them. Both groups whirled to see who it was.

"Hey Marc!" Lexi said. "And… Marlow."

"Hey Lexi," said Marco, grinning. Jess wondered if he'd been victorious in the confrontation with the secretary's son. Marlow rolled her eyes at Lexi but offered a nod, blowing brown/blonde hair out of her face.

While Lexi and Marco discussed his predicament with Justin and the other boy, (Marlow had apparently talked some sense into all three of them) yet another girl walked up to the growing group of teens/ This one had medium length black hair in a beanie, her eyes glittering with something unplaceable. Zo had noticed her, too, and she took in a breath and tried to reign in her grin, not saying anything. The black haired girl stood idly next to the group for a few awkward seconds.

What's she waiting for? Jess wondered. Then Genna noticed her too and let out a relieved sigh.

"Lays!" Genna called running over and giving her a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

There it is, thought Jess with a hidden smile. Genna's bear hugs were for anyone and everyone, it seemed.

"Hey Gens," Lay answered giving her a lazy smile. "Nice performance at orientation," she teased. Lay then turned to Jess, "And you must be Jess, her partner in crime. Nice to meet you. My names Layla Ravenwood but you can call me Lay."

"Nice to meet you." Jess said politely while Lay gave her an identical lazy smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw Lexi turn back and look at her with an unreadable expression. Marco who had been watching Lexi too, also saw this.

Bang! The door opened from the gym and a tall, muscular man with blonde hair walked out and headed straight for them. Jess noticed the suit he was wearing. He must be a professor, thought Jess.

"Hey kids, what's all the commotion about?"

"Sorry Professor Herondale. Me, Lexi, Taffy, Zo and Justin were just about to go grab some coffee from Starbucks." Marco said quickly.

"And the rest of us are going to the library." Marlow put in.

"Star… what?" Jace asked confused. "Never mind, have fun and stay out of trouble. And you're Jessica Carstairs, I'm assuming?" said Prof. Herondale, looking at Jess. "Your Uncle Jem wants to see you later. So instead of going back to your dorm room at curfew, just head on over to his office, alright? I assume you know where that is." Jess nodded. Though, at her slightly concerned look Jace added, "Don't worry, Carstairs. You'll get a free pass for being late. 'Family stuff'." He grinned wickedly.

"Y-yes sir." Jess stuttered quickly. The two groups then parted with Genna leading one way and Marco leading the other, dragging Lexi by the wrist.

As they walked presumably to the library, Jess nudged Genna with her shoulder.

"Jace Herondale?"

"Yup." Genna snickered.

"Professor?"

"P.E. and Music."

"Hottest one here?"

"Most people think so." Genna whispered in her ear, "Marlow's got her eyes on Prof. Lightwood." She pointed at a man through the glass window. A little taller than Jace with black hair and blue eyes, he looked as serious as he did muscular.

Jess's eyes widened.

"Alec Lightwood?" she whispered. "Isn't he…"

"Gay?" Genna snickered again. "Uh huh. I told you she was out there."

"Nothin' wrong with that. His husband, Magnus Bane, is bisexual." Lay put in casually. The two girls jumped into each other, placing identical bumps into both of their heads.

"Layla!" Genna shoved her lightly, standing up straight. Jess giggled. "Be quiet! What if someone hears you?!"

"What if what?" Lay raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's not exactly good etiquette to be gossiping about people. Especially not your teachers."

"It's not gossip!" Lay said shocked, "I was giving her basic facts that she needed to know about the school. Besides, who cares? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah!"

"Marlow!" Genna squealed, shocked. "Don't do that!" Marlow laughed, long and loud. Jess had to smile as well. They were obviously the best of friends. Only the best of friends could jump on to each other out of nowhere and not be punched in return. Genna huffed in annoyance.

Spoke too soon, thought Jess.

Genna sighed, exasperated. "Guys. It's not good for us to be gossiping about our teachers, especially on the first day of school!"

"Genna, I've told you this once and I'll tell you it again and probably another million times," Lay said rolling her eyes, "Chillax, take a deep breathe and say 'It's okay to bend the rules and have fun.' Now relax, it is not gossip, and Carstairs over here can't be the only person who doesn't know about that stuff. "

Genna squeezed her eyes shut, opened them again and looked up at the sky dramatically. "You did this!" she gestured upwards. "You set me up with these maniacs who go around talking about how incredibly hot our teachers are!" Genna groaned.

Everybody else had stopped walking, and Genna had already walked a few feet in front of them. Genna groaned again, louder this time, closing her eyes and turning around to look at her friends behind her. "Alright guys, why are we stoppi-" she saw that all of their faces had turned pale, save for Lay's whose remained in a knowing smirk. "What?" Jess lifted a shaking hand and pointed behind her.

Genna turned around, and was suddenly face to face with-

Jace Herondale.

Smirking like the half-angel god he knew he was. "So… Genevieve." he started. "You think that all of the teachers here are 'incredibly hot'?" If possible, his smirk grew even wider at the color of red Genna's checks were rapidly turning.

Genna turned back around to face her friends, who by that point, were all trying their hardest not to laugh, hiding their faces behind their hands.

She turned back around to face Prof. Herondale.

She looked back up at the sky and glared.

"You did this."

And then she was speed walking back to the library, as fast as she possibly could.

Jace gave the other girls a onceover and a polite smile before… they all burst out cackling in perfect harmony.

"Oh, by the Angel…" Jace snickered, wiping at his eyes. "This is going to be one interesting year."


End file.
